Crimson Tears on Angels' Wings
by Its-in-your-eyes
Summary: Corey, Jess, and Sam are all Genin wanting to achieve each of their unique goals. Follow as they pursue their dreams and disobey the rules to obtain them. Rated M for later themes.
1. Chap 1 Last Reunion Flashback

**.Last Reunion.**

**Flashback**

"Jessie! Jessie!" A young neko girl's voice rang out as she ran up to a raven haired girl, about the same age. "Sammy!" She turned and squealed, hugging her best friend. "Wow! How long has it been?" Sam asked as she let go. "Gosh. It feels like years!" Jess smiled brightly. "Oh, come on, you two. It's only been around two months. Geez." Mrs. Uchiha laughed as she ushered them inside. Mrs. Valentine and Mrs. Uchiha were best friends, like their daughters. They'd have a tea date like this every few months, since there villages were so far apart. "Go on and play." Mrs. Valentine smiled, nodding them off. The two hyper girls ran off and into the back yard, laughing and giggling the whole time. "I missed you sooo much!" Sam opened her arms, showing how much. "I missed you too, Sammy! It's so uncool here with my brothers! And boring too!" Jess complained as she plopped onto her butt. Jess wore black pants and a black short sleeve shirt, on the back was the Uchiha clan symbol. Her hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail. Sam wore a short kimono, in length it went down to her knees. Its design was black with red flames on it, her blood line trait. Her brown hair was straight, neither wore shoes. "So… How's Itachi-kun?" Sam leaned towards Jess, whispering quietly. She chuckled at her friend's edginess, "He's fine. Gosh. I still can't believe you…" She was stopped by Sam's hand over her mouth. "SHHH!" The neko put a finger to her lips, making the 'shushing' noise. Jess burst out laughing, falling back, and holding her sides. "Whaa! You're sooo mean!" She whined, sniffling.

"Guess what, darling." Sam's mother spoke up as the two walked back into the room. "What?" She cocked her head to the side. "We're spending the night!" Her mom almost squealed. "Really?" Both Sam and Jess yelled in unison. "Well, your mother and I have a lot to catch up on. So we figured it'd be alright if you girls spent the night." Mrs. Uchiha added with a smile. "Yay!" The girls screamed again, hugging each other. "Now, go and find Itachi. He's suppose to be training in the forest." Mrs. Uchiha smiled again. They nodded, accepting their mission. With that, Jess was the first out the door, followed by Sam.

"So what are we going to do all night?" Jess inquired, crossing her arms behind her head. "Tell scary stories?" Sam blinked, walking beside her. "Hm. I guess bro can tell us them." Jess pondered out loud. "No way! Itachi's stories are too scary! I had nightmares after the last time!" Sam shuddered. Jess merely laughed, "You're such a wimp!" "Am not!" She retorted. "Are too!" "Not!" "Too!" It continued for a few minutes before they both ran out of breath. As they continued on their way through the forest, something rustled to their left. "What was that?" Sam instinctively stepped behind Jess. "I…Don't know. Is someone there?" Jess finally got her courage up enough to call out. There was silence. "Boo!" A boy lunged out of the bushes. Both girls screeched loudly, obviously frightened. "Damn you, Hyuuga!" Jess was the first to regain her composure. Sam was still shaking violently, easily traumatized from all of Itachi's stories about things that lived in the forest. Corey laughed loudly, pointing to the girls. "Oh my God! You should have seen your faces! You guys looked like you saw a ghost!" He continued laughing, unable to stop. Jess blushed from embarrassment, "Shut up, loser!" She smacked him up side the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Corey blinked, holding his head. "Take a guess!" She rolled her eyes. "Geez! You're so violent! Runs in the family, I guess!" He mumbled under his breath. "What did you say about my family?" She roared, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "N-nothing!" He stuttered. Jess shook him back and forth, "Liar!" Sam had her eyes closed tight, still shaking slightly, as she was trying to regain control of her nerves. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her, from behind. Slowly she opened her eyes, terrified of what it could be. "A…Big…Scary…Monster…" She spun around, her eyes wide as she fell onto her butt with a thump. Jess stopped shaking Corey and looked over her shoulder to her best friend. "Itachi?" Jess blinked. "Itachi…" Sam stared up at him. "Itachi!" Corey looked over after everything stopped spinning. Itachi held out his hand to the slightly shaking neko girl. "Yay! Big brother!" Jess pushed Corey away as she ran to her brother. Sam took Itachi's hand and stood up, brushing her butt off. Corey slowly got to his feet and wandered over to his friends. "Mom sent us to come out and tell you that dinner is almost ready." Jess announced, smiling. "Alright." He smiled back, taking the lead as the three younger ones followed.

"Mom. We're home!" Itachi announced when they all walked in the door. "Good. Now wash up. Dinner will be ready in a few." She yelled from the kitchen, her voice held the usual cheer to it. Jess pushed passed Itachi, dragging Sam along. "We're first!" She hollered over her shoulder. He glared as they rounded the corner. "Hurry up in there." Itachi's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. "Shut up, loser!" Jess yelled back. Jess was sitting on the sink, snickering. Sam had put the toilet seat down and was sitting on it, kicking her legs lightly. Jess's grand plan was to see how long it took to make Itachi mad. They had been in there for ten minutes and he was already banging on the door. "Sam. Sit there. On the count of three. I'm gonna open the door." Jess whispered, tip toeing up to the door. "Hurry up!" Itachi growled again. Suddenly Jess flung the door open. "It's about time!" Itachi marched into the small room. Sam screamed on queue, "Pervert!" She covered herself, acting like she was really using the toilet. Itachi's face went a bright pink as he stumbled backwards, covering his eyes. "Sorry!" Both girls busted out into fits of giggles and laughter. "Loser! I can't believe you bought it!" Jess fell to her knees. Sam tumbled off the toilet and laid on the floor, giggling crazily. "Why you little brats! You didn't do anything! You just sat in here!" Itachi glared, clenching his fists. "Nu-uh!" Sam stood up. "Yea!" Jess also go to her feet. The two cutely raised their hands up. "See! We washed our hands!" They spoke in unison. "Ugh!" That was all he said before he spun around and left the room. Leaving them to giggle more.

Dinner was quite eventful. Mrs. Uchiha and Mrs. Valentine were laughing about something that had happened the other day. Mr. Uchiha was working late, and Mr. Valentine had opted to stay home. Sasuke was eating with his hands and Jess was feuding with Itachi about being stronger then him. Sam attempted to feed Sasuke some mashed potatoes, but she ended up getting them in her hair. Itachi was snickering behind her back which made Jess punch him in the arm. Which made Mrs. Uchiha scold her, which made Itachi snicker more. Sam then smushed some potatoes in his hair, which made him put a piece of chicken in her mouth, which caused Jess to through the pie at him, which missed and smacked Sam in the face, which made her screech, which made Sasuke laugh, which made both mothers laugh. Yep, it was chaos at dinner. In the end, everyone had to take turns taking baths and then getting dressed in their pajamas. Sasuke was put to bed early, but Itachi, Jess, and Sam were permitted to stay up late.

Jess and Sam were in Jess's room, Sam was sitting on the floor and Jess was stretched out on her bed. "What to do. What to do." Jess repeated as she thought. "Umm…" Sam also tried to think of something. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted them. "I got it!" Sam jumped up and turned the door knob. Standing in the door way was Itachi, in his hands was a tray with a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk. "Mom thought you two might want a snack." He walked passed her as she shut the door. "Yes! Alright!" Jess stuffed a cookie into her mouth. Itachi sat beside Sam, on the floor. "Tell us a scary story, bro." She spoke with a mouthful of cookies. He nodded softly as Sam wrapped a flees blanket around herself, closing her eyes tightly. "Once there was a…" He trailed off when he saw Sam wince. "A unicorn that was very beautiful…" He continued. "What the heck?" Jess jumped up. "That's not a scary story! That story sucks!" She protested. "Did the unicorn have friends?" She looked up to Itachi. "Yes. He did. He had three friends." He smiled. "Huh? What was his friends like?" Jess inquired curiously. "Well, his one friend was annoying, but he was alright. His other friend was actually his hot tempered little sister…" A smile lay on his lips as he spoke. Jess glared slightly. "And his favorite friend was the nicest and shyest of all. She gets really scared when the unicorn tells scary stories though." He chuckled as he said this. So he continued telling the unicorn story. Jess had fallen asleep before them, Sam was barely keeping her eyes open though. He tucked his little sister in before cleaning up the mess of cookies and cups. When he returned, Sam was laying on the floor, clearly passed out. He gently lifted her into his arms and tucked her in beside his sister. "Someday…" He mumbled, running a finger across her lips. His voice was different though. It wasn't exactly kind and soft like before. More wanting and sadistic. That was the last time they ever saw each other.


	2. Chap 2 Sensei Appears Zabuza Momochi

**Sensei Appears.**

**Zabuza Momochi**

'Back then… We were so innocent. How were we suppose to know that one of the people so close to us, could destroy our whole world…' Sam stood, leaning over the bridge's concrete side. Her reflection, on the water, rippled from fish underneath it. The soft wind blew against her back, a few cherry blossom leafs floated past her. 'Mother… Father… This year will be your second year anniversary of your death. I promised you… It'd kill the man that did this to you… I will. You just wait and see. I'll make you proud, father.' She turned her body, to face the entrance of the bridge. The wind blew her cloak, a smile lay on her lips. "What are you up to?" Jess, one of her teammates, inquired as she approached. 'Just thinking.' Sam replied, opening a mind link with her. "Ah! The world is ending!" Jess joked, with a chuckle. Sam merely stuck out her tongue, though you couldn't see because of the masks they wore.

'Jess…Do you think that… We'll ever complete our goals…?' Her dark eyes that once held hope, now held sorrow. "Yeah. I think we will. We're strong. Besides… We can't give up. We've come too far." She looked up, her eyes full of revenge and anger instead of mischief, like they used to be. Whenever they smiled, they were fake. Never true smiles. Their laughs were always hollow, no joy was to be found in them. The only reason the two were still alive was to seek out their vengeance and achieve their goals. That was their purpose. Jess leaned against the railing, her back to it as she thought, 'The only people I have left are my team… And Sasuke… We're distant now… Like strangers almost, me and him. But he's all I have left… The only connection to my past family. Itachi… I will have my revenge upon you.' She glared crossly as she looked towards the sky. Sam glanced at her friend, noticing it, but knowing better then to pry. She had problems of her own. Everyone did. "Why the gloomy faces?" A chipper voice came from the girls' right. All eyes turned to see the final teammate. "You're late, Hyuuga." Jess's voice was teasing, and there was a smirk behind that black mask of hers. "Blah! Whatever! You guys are just early!" He pouted slightly as he crossed his arms.

Corey stood to the right of Jess, Sam was to the left of her. He leaned over the railing, letting his arms hang down. He wasn't wearing the hood of his cloak for once, the others were though. Jess yawned boredly, tears of boredom were in the corner of her eyes. "So when's sensei Zabuza arriving?" Corey sighed annoyed. "He'll be here soon." Jess looked up towards the sky. 'Hey guys… What would you do if something randomly jumped out of the water?' Sam asked all the sudden. "I don't know. Kick its ass?" Jess raised a brow. "Uh, why do you ask, Sam?" Corey blinked, looking over at his team mate. 'Just curious…' She stared down at the water. A few moments passed before she spoke up again, 'Do you think there's sharks in the water?' "It's not deep enough." Jess answered. 'Oh. Alligators?' She inquired, not taking her eyes off the water. "I doubt it." Corey answered this time. 'Oh, okay. Well…' She trailed off. Suddenly the water rippled. Corey blinked, "Uh…" Sam stepped away from the edge. Jess didn't seem to notice. Something then flew out of the water, splashing everything around it. "AH!" Corey screamed, falling away from the edge. Jess twirled around, her eyes wide. "What the Hell?!" Sam stared up at it. "We're gonna die!" Corey wailed, covering his head with his arms. "And I still wonder, how you became a ninja, Mr. Hyuuga." A familiar voice seemed irritated. 'Sensei!' Sam smiled from behind her mask. "Why the Hell did you scare us like that?!" Jess's eyes seemed to burn with anger. "To see your reactions of course." He answered, closing his eyes. 'Sensei… Why can't you just appear like normal Sensei's do?' Sam sighed, hanging her head. "Because, Silent one, that is no fun." He smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Ugh. You suck." Corey glared, standing up and brushing himself off. "What are our plans for today, Zabuza sensei?" Jess inquired, crossing her arms behind her head. "We're going to start training today. In two weeks the Chunin Exams will begin. And I'm having you all participate in them." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aw, man. Training already." Corey began to whine. "Yes! Finally, I'll be able to learn some cool jutsus!" Jess excited flung her fist into the air. Sam just staid quiet, looking up at the sky. "Good. Now lets begin."


	3. Chap 3 Training Quick Sand

**Training.**

**Quick Sand**

"Shadow Punch!" A black flame engulfed Jess's fist as she swung at Corey. "Water Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly a water clone appeared in front of him, taking the fit. He flung a shuriken at her, she dodged with ease, taking a kunai, and swinging it at him. He just barely dodged, "Razor Wave!" Rapidly water attacked her, in a wave formation. It was sharp as it cut her shoulder. "Blades of Blood!" She screamed angrily. She grabbed her blood and pitched it at Corey. He crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking though the blades were sharp and cut his flush open. "Ow!" He whined, holding his arms. "Eh. Such a weakling." She smirked cockily. "No! You're just a murderous thing! This is a mock battle! We're not suppose to almost kill each other!" Corey shot back, tears in the corner of his eyes. She shrugged casually, not really caring.

"That's enough, you two." Zabuza sighed, annoyed by their arguing. "What's wrong with your other team mate?" He turned his head in the direction of Sam. She was sitting under a tree, her back was up against it as she stared up at the clouds. "Maybe she's sick. She hasn't been acting quite herself lately." Corey scratched his head, trying to figure out what could be the matter. "She shouldn't have her guard down. Fire Breath Jutsu!" She made the quick hands signs and then breathed fire out, aiming at the daydreaming girl. "AH!! What the Hell!!? Sami!! Look out!! Look out!!" Corey freaked out, appearing to jump around like a monkey with his hands on his head. Instantly a barrier of flames erupted around her, guarding her from any danger. She turned her attention to her friend, a bored expression hidden behind her mask, though you could see it in her eyes. In took a few minutes for her to figure out that her own best friend had attacked her. Lazily she stood up and walked over to her team. 'What the Hell's your problem!? I was very busy thinking! You jerk!' She screamed as she opened her mind link. "You were out of it again!" Jess retorted, crossing her arms. 'Was not! I was just… Ugh! Forget it!' She spun around and stormed off. "Dude. She's never gotten mad like that before." Jess stared after her. They all looked at each other.

'Stupid team. Stupid sensei… Stupid flower!' She glared down at a flower that was in her path. She was about to step on it when she stopped. 'I shouldn't take my anger out of something defenseless.' She sighed, walking to a near by tree. Sam sat under it, irritable for some reason. She was under a lot of pressure lately. With this Chunin Exams around the corner, it really annoyed her. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, processing what to do next. Footsteps neared her still she didn't bothering opening her eyes. 'Three ninjas… The strong one's a little guy. Not my team. Oh well.' She calculated in her mind. Her eyes shot open and her barrier of flames snaked its way to the flower in the middle of the road, protecting it. The ninjas stopped, looking over at her. She said nothing, just stood up, and walked over to the fragile plant. "What's with you? You're in our way." The woman with the large fan spoke up, irritated. Still she didn't say anything as she bent down, the flames disappeared into her hands. "What? Cat got your tongue?" The other one spoke up, her had weird face paint on. The middle one staid quiet, his eyes watching her. She was right in front of him, about three inches away form him. Carefully she dug her hand around the plant, gently scooping it from the soft soil. With that, she stood up, bowing in apology as she stepped away from them. The woman and other one just stared while the middle one began to follow her. "Uh… Gaara! Wait… She wasn't that much of a pain!" The woman frantically spoke up. Sam didn't pay attention to any of them as she walked over to a sunny spot away from the road. Again, she bent down, and began digging a small hole. 'This'll be your new home. Away from danger.' She thought to herself, sort of wishing the planet could hear her. Tenderly she replanted it, smiling under her mask.

When she stood up and turned around, she was face to face with the red headed boy. The wind shifted direction as their eyes met. This time, he was in her way, and it didn't look like he was going to move. She kept her eyes on his emotionless ones, they had a staring contest for quite sometime before she finally decided to moved around him. Slowly she walked passed him as she was right by him, she stopped abruptly. Her gaze fell down to her foot, where sand appeared to be wrapping around it. Her eye brows shot up in surprise. 'Sand… Oh my God… I think it's eating my foot…' She blinked and moved her foot, it held her foot still. 'Oh… Dude… It is eating my foot! Ah!' She pulled harder, trying to get away from the sand's grasp. "Gaara! Stop, please!" The woman yelled out again. "Yea! We don't have time for this!" The boy shouted. "Shut up, Temari. Kankuro." Gaara instructed, his sand finally letting go. Both kept quiet. Sam opened a mind link up, not meaning to. She plopped onto the ground, 'Aw, crap. I got sand in my sandal!' She pulled it out, shaking the sand out. "It can talk!" Kankuro's eyes were wide. 'Hey! I'm not an 'it'! I'm a she!' She glared towards him before adding, 'Batman.' Temari snickered at her side comment, smirking. Kankuro crossed his arms and huffed annoyed. "Why did you save it?" Gaara's voice was unemotional like usual. She looked up at him, 'Because it didn't do anything wrong. Flower's are innocent… They shouldn't be stomped on because they're weak.' She spoke as she stood up, brushing her bottom off. 'But then… At the same time, they aren't weak at all. They keep the insects alive and the trees and other things too. They're one of the strongest things on this Earth, though they're so fragile.' She smiled beneath her mask. Gaara watched as she walked away from him. His sand began to inch towards her, before shooting out, and grabbing her foot. It hung her upside down by one foot, which caused her cloak to come up, and cover her head. Her short kimono was exposed as she screamed. 'But me down! Ah! Put me down! What's going on?! When I find you! I swear I'm gonna hurt you!' She swung at nothing as she hung there, kicking her legs. There was some rustling in the bushes next to them. After a few moments, a young tracker ninja appeared. "Could you please put down my loud friend?" His soft voice came from behind the animal like mask he wore. There was a moment of utter silence as Gaara appeared to be thinking. Abruptly he dropped her, his sand catching her, and setting her up right. "Thank you." The tracker ninja nodded. Gaara then turned around and walked away, Temari and Kankuro following right behind him. Sam and Gaara's eyes met for a split second before she turned away. "You know. You get yourself into so much trouble." The tracker ninja sighed. 'Oh can it. Lets go home.' She sighed as they left. Little did they know. Someone's eyes were still on them.


End file.
